There are two general types of wireless data traffic, namely, signaling traffic and bearer traffic. When an end device establishes, maintains, and releases a connection with a network, the network must use resources to accommodate the traffic stemming from the connection. Additionally, from the end device perspective, the end device must use resources to support these facets of the connection with the network.